eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Brew Day
For an alphabetic listing of articles related to this topic, see Category:Brew Day. :This event is currently only active on the Public Test Server. Quests, NPCs, etc. will not be available on the Live servers in 2016 until March 3rd, at 12:01 PST. Overview is an annual event that tips a hat and a frosty beer stein to Brell Serilis. The in-game festivities start around the beginning of March and run until (or just beyond) the real-world holiday known as St. Patrick's Day. It made its first appearance in 2006. To check the exact dates, log into the game and click the EQ2 button in the bottom right of your screen and choose Calendar from the list of options that opens. Keep in mind that the start date and end of (most) events is midnight PST, due to the location of the main office of Daybreak. Check your mail for the announcement and clues about where to go to enjoy this event. Canceling Drunk Effects Many of the quests require your character to consume alcoholic drinks that cause a screen blur that is supposed to mimic drunkeness; for some players this presents a problem as it can cause headaches. :To cancel the drunk effects you can: *Intentionally die in battle or have a friend duel and defeat you. *Purchase the provisioner made drink, Hair of the Dog. *After you complete some quests and get Beer Tokens, purchase the multi-use Pot of Wake-up Juice. *Wait. The effects will clear in time. *The achievement, The Great Brewday Pub Crawl, includes an ability, Sober Up. You can use it after drinking a brew in each location. :The more you drink and gain "skill" in this, the greater your character's alcohol tolerance. New This Year :This section highlights new content added most recently. Please move any info into the main article below when/if newer content is live each year. Added in 2016 Quests A new collection quest, More Brews is Good Brews New Achievements *New achievements were not added in 2016. Items and Recipes *Balin has ten new items for sale in 2016. :There are many items, but worth noting: Cutting a Rug is a rug that causes anyone standing on it to dance. Two human "plushies" can be placed in a house or guild hall to look like drunken revelers who've had a bit more than they can handle. *The new recipe has already been added below. TLE Servers The TLE (Time Locked Expansion) servers do not have all of the festivities. Instead, they have a NPC, "A Boozy Celebrator," who sells the basic house items in The City of Freeport and in the Qeynos Province District. Check the drinking establishments in those cities to buy some of the Brew Day items. Bar of Brell Event Hub The main hub for this event, the Bar of Brell, can be accessed from multiple zone-in points in the world. Though you will find several quests within the bar, many of those quests require you to travel to various corners of the world. Keep an eye out for quests within the many zones you travel to and stop to pick up and purple "shinies" to complete collections. :The Bar of Brell is open for business each year and can be accessed from the following locations: *Timorous Deep - on the Docks, just past the Griffin at :The Timorous location above is the most efficient choice when traveling from any dock if you are using a Globe (a.k.a. world "bell"). *Antonica - near the North Qeynos Gate at *The Commonlands - by the Freeport gates at *Greater Faydark - at the stable near Green Knoll at *New Halas - in the center of the main village at *Haven Merchant *Balin Copperfoot sells items in exchange for both the holiday currency and standard coin. He can be found inside the Bar of Brell. :*Some items may require the completion of the holiday achievements as an "unlock" before you can buy them from Balin. Currency and Special Crafting Materials To check the amount of event currency you have on hand, press C''' to open the Character window and click on the Currency tab. *Beer Tokens are a event currency that can be used to buy items from Balin Copperfoot. This currency is not no-trade or hierloom, so check the broker if you run low or sell your extras for shiny standard currency (gold, plat, etc). :'''Tips and Tricks to Get the Above: *The quest, Snoogle's Presentation can be repeated every 2 hours and you can choose 8 tokens as one of the rewards. *The race, Brewday Beer Guardin': Butcherblock is an unlimited repeatable quest and can be used to gain many tokens in a rather brief time. *The special crafting materials require completion of the quest, Ale Goggles. For more tips on the materials see the Recipe section below. *Note: players with All Access (paid) accounts get double alternative currency, which includes special currency for events like this. Tradeskill Recipes No matter which tradeskill you begin or master, any crafter can make the items in the recipe books. *The Brewday Accoutrements recipes can be purchased only while is live. The previous year's recipes are always offered and (typically) new recipes are added annually. *You will also need a variety of harvestables from Bountiful Brewday Garden bushes in specific zones that you can only gather during the event. See the section, Special Crafting Materials below for more details. *Unlike Frostfell, which requires special crafting stations, you can make these items all year if you stock up holiday themed materials. *Like most holiday-themed live events, the recipes are primarily items for use in player housing. Available Recipes While most crafted items are house items themed around beer, wine, booze, a variety of tableware, and pub-style food, recipes do include other items, like curtains. Some items, like the Frothy Tankard (weapon), can be used as appearance gear. The following recipes are sold by Balin Copperfoot for (standard currency) per recipe. If you missed this event in the past, the previous years' recipes are always available while the event is live. *Brewday High-tech Distilleries - in order to craft the items within it, you need to complete the quest, Thurgadin Ice Brew. *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft II *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft III *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft IV *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft V *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft VI *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft VII - new in 2016 Special Crafting Materials In order to craft items from the holiday-themed recipes, you must gather materials from Bountiful Brewday Garden, a shrub with a green particle effect. *The Brewday Garden shrubs are found randomly throughout zones (and along riverbanks) where you enter/exit the Bar of Brell. See the Event Hub and Merchant section above for locations. *Unlike other special seasonal materials, you can only see the Bountiful Brewday Garden shrubs if you complete the quest and equip the Improved Ale Goggles. *They are tradeable, so check the broker if you need to stock up. *If you have completed the Gathering Obsession Timeline and have the Artisan's Fully Trained Pack Pony, it can be sent out to get the holiday-themed materials from Bountiful Brewday Gardens for you too. Where to Craft Items *''Currently being tested in 2016'' Adventure Quests EQ2 player, Cyliena, made a Google Doc a 2016 Brew Day event spreadsheet for those who like a list of quests to check off. Complete Brew Day Walk Through :Last updated in 2013 (in testing for 2016) *For those seeking an easy start-to-finish pattern to complete all quests, see the Brew Day Walk Through. Repeatable at Least Once per Year Quests that can be repeated multiple times per year have had their title in bold to make them easy to find below. *Bog Mountain's Eruption - from in Enchanted Lands near the docks *What is That Noise?! from the bar tender in the Bar of Brell *'Drinks Are On The House!' - repeatable every two hours *'Snoogle's Presentation' - this quest can be repeated every two hours; several plushies, like A Strange Elephant Plushie (pink), the Petamorph Wand: Talking Cabbage, and 8 Beer Tokens are among the reward options. *Beers for Brell! - from Avatar of Below *Brell's Everlasting Brew from Rasel Alechaser (fun fact: this was the original quest that introduced the event in 2016) *Ale Goggles -from Gilin Rockbreath *Thurgadin Ice Brew - from Oldar Foambeard *Deep Within Hammerhall - Repeatable every year after you complete the non-repeatable quest, Black Swill for Blackswell. Speak to Steinsister Daglara (335, 189, 501) at the Highland Outpost in Butcherblock Mountains and have the book translated to unlock this as a repeatable quest. *Rummage for Answers - from Tellar Blackswell Non-repeatable *Valla Brewhammer's Special Brew from Valla Brewhammer, available only after you receive your Improved Ale Goggles from Gilin Rockbreath. *Black Swill for Blackswell from , which is followed by the quest . Races (Unlimited Repeatable) Brewday Beer Guardin': Butcherblock Collections Collections can only be completed once per character. :As with many other event collections, specific shinies are found in specific locations so see the actual collection pages for hints or outright locations to check. *Brews Across Norrath - the original collection for Brewday :*Locate purple "shinies" in various bars all around Norrath. *More Brews is Good Brews - added in 2016 :*Requires completion of Brews Across Norrath (the original collection) to see the shinies :*You will need the Terrors of Thalumbra expansion and Maldura faction, a friend who has it, or access to the broker to get two pieces in the collection. Titles As of 2016, a single suffix title is available if you complete the achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl. :Possible Title: *the Lush Achievements *Can't Hold Their Liquor - knock over 110 goblins when you compete in the holiday themed races in Butcherblock *Drunk Level: Dwarf - complete various annual quests *Festive Furniture - craft all of the themed furniture from the holiday themed recipe books *Pub N' Suds - craft all of the food/drink house items from the holiday themed recipe books *The Great Brewday Pub Crawl - visit numerous bars around Norrath and "drink" several beers sold by NPCs Rewards and Merchant Items You can see any any equipable item, pets, and house items while in-game before you buy them by holding down CTRL and L clicking on the item icons. now offers far too many items to provide a full list, but some popular and returning items (as examples) include: *''Info being tested and added for 2016'' * - a house item that looks like a square patch of grass for * - a house item that looks like other building blocks with a stained-glass texture for *Barrel Room Door - a door that can be used in player housing *Petamorph Wand: Animated Hops - an unlimited spell that can be used to change the look combat pets (Petamorph wands not work on "fluff" pets. Your character must be a 'pet class' to use it) *Pot of Wake-up Juice - 10 charges of a non-stat drink that can be used to remove the blurry screen effect caused by any alcohol consumed by your character. *Wild Boar - a spell to summon a "fluff pet" that will follow you around. *A Strange Cabbage Plushie - a small, stationary critter you can place in your house. Retired Quests and Event History *All quests appear to remain available as of 2016. Event Announcement :Each year players get an in-game mail announcing the return of to Norrath. "Make this Brewday Festival a memorable one! Use the magical keg we've opened near yer city to enter the festival's official brew house, The Bar of Brell. I invite ya in to grab a stein of ale while The Burglars entertain. While yer here, maybe ye'll help me figure out what's causin' all that ruckus below the bar. If not, well, ye'll also find items to craft, adventures and rewards both new and familiar! Course there's plenty of activity outside the bar, too. There's news of goblins stirrin' trouble in Butcherblock Mountains and the Enchanted Lands! And if'n ya find yerself crawling through other bars and drinking holes be sure to keep yer eyes peeled for special items of interest to collect! Mraugl Stonecrusher The Bar of Brell's Head Bartender" fr:Jour du brassage * Category:Live Events